coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9374 (7th February 2018)
Plot As Roy and Johnny rush to Carla's aid, Aidan fills in his dad about Carla's kidney failure. Daniel and Peter are equally surprised by the revelation. Gary excitedly tells Nicola that they have a new ally in Steph. Phelan throws off Steph's suspicions by asking her to pass on a message to Andy when she gets back to Portugal. An ambulance arrives and Carla is rushed to hospital. Daniel stays behind as the Connors rally round. Rana returns home to an interrogation from Yasmeen. She vows to put a stop to Zeedan's grubby deal with the Habeebs. Cathy invites Chesney tell Gemma how he stood up for her but he gets embarrassed and leaves instead. Although disapproving of Rana's affair, Yasmeen urges her not to let herself be used as a bargaining chip. Rana feels obliged to help Zeedan and insists that the deal will go ahead. Adam visits Billy while he's having a session with his physiotherapist and does some chores for him. The Connors are told that Carla has an infection and they need to move fast to save her. Peter goads Daniel, saying that he didn't notice Carla's condition as he only has one thing on his mind. Tracy is shaken to hear about Carla, remembering her own kidney failure. Johnny doesn't want Aidan putting himself at risk and insists that he'll be Carla's donor instead. He backs down when Jenny and Aidan protest on account of his MS. Gary is angry at being stood up by Steph. She leaves without giving him any new leads against Phelan. Zeedan finds a flat to rent. Yasmeen gets at him for cashing in on Rana's affair. He tells her it's none of her business. Cathy fills Gemma in on Chesney's scuffle with Henry. Yasmeen demands that Zeedan treat Rana with respect and forces him to stay at No.6 so she can keep an eye on them by threatening to spill the beans otherwise. Phelan drops Nicola off and nearly catches a glimpse of Seb. Aidan tells Carla that she can have one of his kidneys. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni Guest cast *Paramedic - Tim Faraday *Linda - Nasreen Hussain *Doctor - Fiona Bruce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - A&E reception and Carla's room *Vanguard Street *5 Viola Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Tisha Merry as Steph Britton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan is suspicious of Nicola's bid to stop him coming into her flat for a coffee; Johnny discovers that Aidan is planning to donate a kidney to Carla; and Gemma is chuffed to hear how Chesney stood up for her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,090,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2018 episodes